bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Toa Nuva
Die Toa Mata waren das Toa-Team, dessen Bestimmung es war Mata Nui zu erwecken. Sie wurden nach ihrem Sieg gegen die Bahrag zu den viel stärkeren Toa Nuva. Mitglieder des Teams sind Tahu Nuva, Gali Nuva, Kopaka Nuva, Onua Nuva, Pohatu Nuva und Lewa Nuva. Zudem wird Takanuva als Ehrenmitglied des Teams angesehen, auch wenn er kein Toa Nuva ist. Biographie Als Toa Mata Vor Mata Nui thumb|left|163px|Die Insel Artakha, auf der die Toa geschaffen wurden Die Toa Mata wurden von Artakha, nach den Powerfliegern, geschaffen und von Hydraxon trainiert. Zu anfangs wussten die Toa Mata nicht einmal was Toa waren, mussten aber viele schwere, von Hydraxon gemachte Augaben bewältigen, wie z. B. einen Energiehund besiegen, dies schaffte allerdings nur Kopaka. Eine weiter Aufgabe war, dass sie ihre Masken suchen mussten. Die Toa fanden ihre Masken schnell, doch sie konnten sie nicht bekommen. Wie z. B. Lewa: seine Maske war im Wasser versteckt und er versuchte nach ihr zu tauchen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Schließlich gab Hydraxon ihm den Hinweis, dass sie auch im Team arbeiten konnten und er bat Gali um Hilfe. Währenddessen waren Tahu und Kopaka in einem Gebäude und begegneten Helryx. Sie gab ihnen eine Aufgabe. Als die Toa mit ihrem Training fertig waren, wurden sie nach Karda Nui gebracht. Dort beschützten sie die Av-Matoraner, indem sie verschiedene Rahi und schließlich auch die Avohkah besiegen. Als sie dies getan hatten führte Kopaka und Tahu sie zum Codrex. Sie legten sich in Toa-Kanister und harrten so 100.000 Jahre aus. Nach der Großen Katastrophe wurden sie schließlich nach Metru Nui gerufen, doch durch einen Fehler landeten sie niemals dort. Sie schwammen nur herum und fielen langsam auseinander, bis Takua auf Mata Nui sechs Toa-Steine einsammelte. Am Strand von Mata Nui kamen die Toa zerstört aus den Kanistern und verloren ihre Gedächtnisse. Dann reparierten sie sich, und nun begann ihr Abenteuer in Mata Nui ... Auf Mata Nui Ankunft thumb|150px|Das erste Treffen der Toa nach ihrem GedächnisverlustDie Toa wussten nichts voneinander, da sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatten. Das einzige, was die Toa wussten, war ihr eigener Name, aber woher sie ihn kannten, wussten die Toa auch nicht. Aber sie fanden selbstständig heraus, wie sie ihre Elementarkräfte einsetzen konnten. Auf verschiedene Wege kamen sie dann in ihre jeweiligen Dörfer. Von den sechs Turaga erfuhren sie noch von den fünf anderen Toa, Makuta, seinen Dienern, und von den Masken der Macht, der Akaku, der Kaukau, der Kakama, der Miru und der Pakari, von denen sie unbedingt alle finden mussten, da sie dann eine goldene Maske erhalten würden und so über den großen Tempel Kini-Nui in Makutas Höhlen eindringen könnten, und die sechs Makoki-Steine, die sie dafür auch brauchten. Bald darauf trafen sich die Toa Mata und Tahu wurde als Anführer der Gruppe festgelegt. Die Suche nach den Masken Tahu machte sich zunächst alleine auf die Suche nach den Masken, stellte jedoch schnell fest, dass sie ihm Team arbeiten mussten, um alle zu finden. Bei der Suche trafen sie immer wieder auf Rahi mit infizierten Masken, und nahmen ihnen diese Masken, ab, so dass sie wieder ganz normale Tiere werden konnten. Zur gleichen Zeit wanderte der Chronist Takua über ganz Mata Nui, um seine Erinnerungen zurückzubekommen, und er traf in Ga-Koro auf Gali, die ihn und alle Bewohner vor einem Rahi rettete. In Onu-Koro traf er auf eine Ussalkrabbe namens Pewku, die ihm ab jetzt überallhin folgte, und in Po-Koro rettete er zusammen mit Pohatu das ganze Dorf vor einer Seuche. In Le-Koro konnte er auch mit Lewa, Onua und einem Matoraner namens Kongu das Dorf aus der Hand fliegender Rahi befreien. In Ta-Koro traf er auf den Matoraner Jaller, der bald sein Freund wurde, und in Ko-Koro erlebte er Abenteuer mit einem Ko-Matoraner, Matoro. Dann stellte er sich eine Mannschaft aus Matoranern zusammen, aus ihm, Kapura, Maku, Kopeke, Taipu, Hafu und Tamaru, mit der er den Toa helfen wollte. Schließlich drangen die Toa, die alle Masken gefunden und dafür die Goldene Kanohi erhielten, über Kini-Nui, das von den sieben Matoranern und später auch von den Wachen aller Dörfer bewacht wurde, in Makutas Höhlen ein und fusionierten sich von sechs in zwei Toa, Wairuha und Akamai. Diese bekämpften dort erst die Manas-Krabben und dann die Schatten-Toa, Dunkle Versionen ihrer Selbst. Makuta kam ihn Form eines Matoraners mit einer verfluchten Maske auf sie zu und die Toa griffen an. Nur mit all Ihren gebündelten Elementarkräften war es möglich, Makuta zu besiegen und ihn sein Versteck zurück zu treiben. Angriff der Bohrok thumb|left|150px|Im Kampf mit den BahragWährend sie jubelnd wieder aus Kini-Nui ans Tageslicht gingen, wurde Ein Ta-Matoraner von Vakama zu ihnen geschickt, um sie zu holen, aber er brachte nur „bohrokbohrokbohrokbohrok…!“ hervor. Die Toa reisten schnell nach Ta-Koro, wo sie 2 Schwärme Bohroks (Kohrak und Pahrak) trafen, die sie erfolgreich besiegten. Vakama erzählte den Toa dann alles, was er über die neue Bedrohung, die Bohrok wusste, und durch eine Vision wurde den Toa klar, dass sie von jeder Sorte Krana eine bekommen mussten. Die Krana waren die Masken der Bohrok und das einzige organische und denkende an ihnen- ohne die Krana befolgten die Bohrok jeden Befehl, den sie hörten. Und das schlimmste: Auch ein Toa oder Matoraner konnte von Krana gesteuert werden! Daraufhin teilten sich die Toa auf, um die Krana zu suchen. Lewa reiste nach Le-Koro und fand das ganze Dorf bereits ihn Kontrolle eines Kranas wieder. Kurz darauf wurde auch er für eine lange Zeit von einem Krana kontrolliert. Daraufhin wurde Le-Koro und Lewa durch Onua gerettet. Tahu und Kopaka fanden in der Zwischenzeit die Quelle der Bohrok, also die Bohrok-Nester. Sie kamen aus den Tiefen Mata Nuis. Daraufhin reisten die Toa wiedervereint in die Nester, wo sie durch Hindernisse der beiden Bahrag- Königinnen und Manipulationen aufgehalten wurden. Sie schafften es aber zu den Königinnen zu gelangen. Gegen diese kämpften sie zunächst in Exo-Toa-Rüstungen, die sie gefunden hatten, doch dadurch konnten sie ihre Elementarkräfte nicht mehr einsetzen- und genau diese brauchten sie nun. So entschied Tahu, dass sie die Rüstungen fallen ließen. Damit schafften Sie es, die Bahrag in einem Käfig aus Protodermis einzuschließen, wodurch die Krana verschwanden. Durch einen Mechanismus fielen sie allerdings in sechs mit Energiegeladener Protodermis gefüllte Behälter, wodurch sie sich ihn die nun viel Stärkeren Toa Nuva verwandelten. Als Toa Nuva Mata Nui Bohrok-Kal Saga thumb|150px|Die Toa Nuva Nachdem die Toa Mata zu den Toa Nuva geworden waren, bekämpften sich die Toa mit ihrer Neuen Kräften. Zum Miss wollen Galis, trennten sich die Toa. Kurz nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, erschienen in den sechs Dörfern Mata Nuis in den Toa-Suvas Nuva-Symbole, die die Elementarkräfte der Toa Nuva darstellten. Doch dort blieben die nicht lange, denn sechs Elite-Bohrok, die Bohrok-Kal, die besondere Spezialkräfte hatten, tauchten auf, stahlen sie- und damit auch die Elementarkräfte der Toa. Wie die sich nun wiedervereinten Toa Nuva herausfanden, waren die Bohrok-Kal auf der Suche nach den Bahrag, welche die Toa vernichtet glaubten. Da sie ohne ihre Elemente gegen die Bohrok-Kal keine Chance hatten, suchen sie erst nach den Kanohi Nuva, ihren neuen Masken. Der besorgte Vakama gab Tahu Nuva sogar die Kanohi Vahi, die große Maske der Zeit, doch er erklärte ihm klar, dass er sie nicht einsetzen dürfte, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig wäre. Als die meisten Kanohi Nuva gefunden waren, schafften die Toa es, einem Bohrok-Kal die Krana-Kal zu stehlen, doch diese sagte ihnen, dass sie bereits herausgefunden hätten, wo sich die Bahrag befänden. Als sie sich wieder dem Bohrok-Kal zuwenden wollten, war dieser verschwunden- die Bohrok-Va belieferten nun die Bohrok-Kal mit Krana-Kal! Die Toa kehrten zurück an den Ort, wo sie gegen die Bahrag gekämpft hatten, und Tahu wusste, das es nun Zeit war, die Maske der Zeit einzusetzen und verlangsamte die Zeit um die Bohrok-Kal - Doch deren Krana färbten sich plötzlich Silbern und um die Bohrok-Kal bildete sich ein Schutzschild. Nun hatten die Toa nur noch eine Chance: sie übertrugen ihre gesamten Kräfte auf die Bohrok-Kal- und diese konnten die hinzugekommene Macht nicht kontrollieren und wurden von ihren eigenen Spezialkräften zerstört. Die Maske des Lichts Wenig später fand ein Turnier einer Neuerfundenen Variante des Kolhii-Spiels auf der ganzen Insel statt. Jaller und Takua machten das Team für Ta-Koro, aber als dann das Endspiel zwischen Ta- Ga- und Po-Koro im neuen Kolhii-Stadion in Ta-Koro stattfand, war Takua auf einmal verschwunden... Jaller fand seinen Freund schließlich an einem Lavastrom, wo er ein Totem untersuchte und eine seltsame goldene Maske fand. Doch dann kam eine riesige Lavawelle und hätte Takua beinahe weggespült- wenn Tahu nicht gewesen wäre. Dann steckte sich Jaller die Maske in seinen Rucksack und rannte mit Takua hinüber zum Kolhii-Stadion, wo sie es grade noch rechtzeitig bis zum Kolhii- Spiel zwischen Ta- Ga- und Po- Koro schafften. Ga-Koro gewann das Spiel, bei dem Takua einen neuen Trick vorführte. Am Ende des Spiels fiel Jaller bei der Verbeugung die goldene Maske aus dem Rucksack, und zwar so, das sie ihn anstrahlte. Deswegen hielten ihn alle für den Vorboten des siebten Toa des Lichts, zu dem die Maske führen sollte. Doch der „Vorbote“ zwang seinen Freund Takua dazu, mitzukommen. So zogen die beiden los und wanderten dem Licht der Maske hinterher. Doch Gali, die bei Kini-Nui meditierte, machte eine fürchterliche Entdeckung: Die Rahkshi, Makutas Furcht einflößenden Söhne, nahmen die Verfolgung auf und zerstörten dabei Ta-Koro. - Tahu und Gali schafften es nur knapp, die Matoraner und Turaga in Sicherheit zu bringen und zu fliehen. Währenddessen wanderten Jaller und Takua durch den Urwald von Le-Wahi, wo sie einer Flammenbärin begegneten, die sie erst besiegten, nachdem Jaller eine Runde Rodeo reiten gemacht hatte und Lewa ihnen zur Hilfe kam, die Bärin aber nicht tötete, sondern wegschickte. Dann flogen sie gemeinsam mit Lewa auf dem rücken eines Gukko-Vogels nach Ko-Wahi, wobei sie aber Takuas Reitkrebs Puku zurücklassen mussten und von der Zerstörung Ta-Koros erfuhren. Also verließ Lewa sie und ging zu den anderen Toa, während die beiden Toasucher in Ko-Wahi Kopaka begegneten, der für sie gleich ein paar Bohrok einfror. Doch zur gleichen Zeit zeigte Tahu Lewa, was in Ta-Koro geschehen war, aber als Gali sagte, das sich die Toa vereinen müssten, da sie nur gemeinsam stark sind, wandte Tahu sich ab und verschränkte die Arme. In Ko-Wahi unterdessen kamen Takua, Jaller und Kopaka nach Ko-Koro, doch auch dieses Dorf wurde von den Rahkshi angegriffen und Kopaka lieferte sich einen harten Kampf mit Makutas Söhnen, bevor er sie schließlich in einem kleinen See einfrieren konnte. Dort begegneten die drei auch Puku, die ihnen bis hier hinterhergelaufen war. Kopaka drehte um, um sein Dorf weiter zu beschützen, während der Vorbote und der Chronist in die Tunnel von Onu-Koro gingen. Doch dort verloren sich die beiden, und Takua sah in einer Vision Makuta. Als Takua endlich wieder zu Jaller stieß, entschied sich der Chronist, lieber nicht mit diesem weiterzusuchen, da Makuta in der Vision gesagt hatte, das er, wenn er ihm die Maske nicht geben würde, Jaller und die sechs Dörfer vernichten würde. Also trennten sich die beiden. Doch das ärgerte Makuta, und so schickte er drei weitere Rahkshi los. Gerade als Pohatu in Onu-Koro die Botschaft überbrachte, dass es bald einen siebten Toa geben würde, tauchte Takua auf- und kurz danach die drei neuen Rahkshi. Dabei kamen auch noch die anderen vier Toa (Tahu, Gali, Lewa und Kopaka) und kämpften mit. Allerdings wurde Tahu vom Rahkshi der Zwietracht angegriffen und wandte sich jetzt gegen die anderen Toa.- Während Takua sich dazu überreden ließ, Jaller zu suchen und zu warnen. thumb|left|200px|Die Toa im Kampf Beim Kampf gegen die Rahkshi ließ Onua versehentlich die Höhlendecke von Onu-Koro einstürzen, wobei er zwar die Rahkshi begrub, aber beinahe auch Pohatu und sich selbst. Unterdessen schafften es Gali und Kopaka, Tahu einzufrieren und aus der einstürzenden Höhle zu schaffen. Gali, Lewa und Kopaka schafften Tahu weg und heilten ihn mit all ihren heilenden Kräften vom Zauber des Rahkshis der Zwietracht, gerade, als Takua Jaller aus einer Schlucht im Gebirge in der Nähe von Kini-Nui rettete. In Kini-Nui jedoch begegneten Jaller und Takua- Allen sechs Rahkshi! Doch auch die Toa tauchten auf und besiegten mit ihren vereinigten Elementarkräften alle Rahkshi- Bis auf den Rahkshi der Angst, der Takua angriff. Doch Jaller opferte sein Leben für Takua, und diesem wurde klar, das er der siebte Toa war-- und das wurde wahr, als Takua die Maske des Lichts aufsetzte- und zu Takanuva wurde und so auch mit einem Schlag den letzten Rahkshi besiegte. Am nächsten Tag stieg Takanuva hinunter zu Makuta- und bekämpfte diesen. Doch als er ihm die Maske des Schattens abnehmen wollte, fielen sie in einen See aus Energie- Protodermis und die beiden mutierten zu Takutanuva, der den Matoranern, die ihm doch noch hinterhergefolgt waren, das Tor zum schlafenden Mata Nui aufhielt und Jaller wieder belebte. Dadurch verlor er aber so viel Energie, dass das Tor über ihm zusammenbrach- Doch aus der Staubwolke trat Takanuva- unverletzt. Dann machten die Matoraner, Turaga und Toa den ersten schritt, den Großen Geist zu erweckend die alte Heimat der Matoraner, Metru Nui wurde wieder zugänglich gemacht, und Turaga Vakama war klar, das er den Toa Nuva und den Matoranern von seiner Vergangenheit erzählen musste… Auf Voya Nui Als Vakama fertig war mit erzählen, brachen die Matoraner auf nach Metru Nui, das ja durch die Erweckung des großen Geistes wieder zugänglich geworden war, und trafen dort auf Dume und die Rahaga. Jetzt waren die Matoraner dabei, die Stadt wieder aufzubauen, denn sie wurde ja vor tausend Jahren von den Visorak stark beschädigt. Die Toa Nuva jedoch trafen sich mit den Turaga und Dume, die ihnen erklärten, dass sie den großen Geist zwar erweckt haben, dass dieser nun jedoch im sterben lag. Als Gali Nuva fragte, was sie dagegen tun können, antwortete Dume, dass die Toa Nuva nach Voya Nui reisen müssten, um die Maske des Lebens, die dort versteckt ist, zu finden. thumb|150px|Voya Nui Die Toa Nuva brachen sofort mit Kanistern nach Voya Nui auf, Takanuva blieb jedoch auf Metru Nui, denn er musste die Matoraner vor einem möglichen Angriff der dunklen Jäger beschützen, den Erzfeinden der Toa, die viele neue Anhänger bekommen und einen großen Teil des Planeten unter ihrer Kontrolle hatten. Als die Toa Nuva auf Voya Nui ankamen, wurden sie von den Piraka überrascht und schnell besiegt, da sie die Piraka unterschätzten und nicht zusammenhielten. Nach dem Kampf warfen die Piraka die Toa Nuva in den Vulkan von Voya Nui. Die Piraka dachten, dass sie tot wären, doch durch eine Eruption wurden die Toa aufgeweckt und konnten fliehen. Doch nun hatten sie ihre Waffen und Masken, die ihnen zuvor von den Piraka abgenommen worden waren, nicht mehr und wurden im Dschungel unerwartet von den Rebellen-Matoranern angegriffen. Diese Matoraner sagten den Toa Nuva, dass sie nicht glauben könnten, dass es überhaupt noch richtige Toa geben würde, denn die Piraka hatten sie zuvor hereingelegt. Doch auf einmal tauchte ein Wesen namens Axonn auf, das die Matoraner kannten, und schlichtete den Streit. Er erklärte den Matoranern, das die Toa Nuva echte Toa wären und keine bösen Absichten hätten. Dann brachen die Aufrührer-Matoraner und die Toa in die Piraka-Festung ein, nur um mit einem Schlag von Brutaka besiegt zu werden, und während die Piraka die Matoraner verhörten und die Toa Nuva von Brutaka gefangen genommen wurden, wurden die Kanister von Jallers Mannschaft Langsam an die Küste gespült, doch ein Blitz vom Roten Stern schlug in diese ein, und die Wesen, die herauskamen, waren sechs neue Toa, die Toa Inika! Sehr viel später fanden die Matoraner die Toa Nuva, die von einem Gerät, das an ihren Elementarkräften zehrte, stark geschwächt und vom Antidermisvirus unterdrückt wurden. Mit ihren eigenen Zamorkugelwerfern befreiten die Matoraner die Toa Nuva, brachten sie zur Piraka- Festung und informierten sie über die Existenz der Toa Inika. Dann trafen sich die Toa mit Axonn und den Toa Inika- Jaller und ein paar mehr alte Matoranergesichter, denen die Maske des Lebens auf den Grund des Ozeans gesunken war! - Botar war bereits wieder verschwunden und hatte Brutaka mitgenommen - und legten fest, dass die Toa Inika weiter nach der Maske suchen sollten, während die Toa Nuva wieder nach Metru Nui zurückkehren sollten, da die Toa Nuva dazu bestimmt wären, Mata Nui zu erwecken, doch die Toa Inika mussten sein Leben retten. Die Piraka jedoch versteckten sich, da sie erkannten, dass sie gegen 12 Toa und Axonn keine Chance hatten. Dann öffnete Axonn den Toa Inika einen geheimen Durchgang zu einer Höhle, die bis tief ins Meer reichte und somit auch auf den Grund, wo wahrscheinlich die Ignika war. Später redete Axonn noch einmal mit Tahu und erzählte etwas über eine weitere Mission, die die Toa Nuva nun zu erfüllen hatten, und hoffte, dass die Inika überleben würden. Odina, Xia, Südliche Inseln, Daxia und Artakha Und während die Inika weitere Abenteuer erlebten, hatten die Toa Nuva in Metru Nui andere Probleme. Axonn hatte ihnen aufgetragen, in den wiederaufgebauten Tempel von Ga-Metru zu gehen und dort nach einer alten Schriftrolle zu suchen, auf der stand, was sie machen müssten, um Mata Nui endgültig zu erwecken. Als sie die Schriftrolle gefunden hatte, machten sie sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg zur Höhle der Bahrag, um die erste Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und das war, die Bohrok-Schwärme wieder zu beleben. Keiner der Toa wusste, warum, aber weil es notwendig sein sollte, taten sie es. Sie tauten die Bahrag aus der Protodermis- Hülle frei und besiegelten damit das Schicksal ihrer ehemaligen Heimat, der Insel Mata Nui… Dann brachen die Toa Nuva zur Basis der Dunklen Jäger, Odina, auf um von dort den legendären Stab von Arthaka zu holen. Als sie schließlich dort drinnen waren, bemerkten sie, dass er in Xia, Roodakas Heimatland war. Die Toa Nuva unterdessen brachten Roodaka, deren Land von Tahtorak, der gegen den Kanohi Dragon kämpfte, bedroht wurde, dazu, die sechs Rahaga wieder in Toa Hagah zu verwandeln. Doch dann wurde der Stab von einem Wesen von Makuta namens Icarax gestohlen. Sie verfolgten Icarax ins Reich von Karzahni, wo sie seltsamerweise nur hunderte von verängstigten Matoranern vorfanden, aber keinen Herrscher. Nachdem sie die Matoraner nach Metru Nui geschickt hatten, kämpften sie gegen Icarax, der bis auf Gali alle Toa besiegte. Diese ließ eine riesige Flutwelle auf das Land stürzen, und als die Flut abflaute, war von Icarax nichts mehr zu sehen und die Toa hatten dank Galis Unterwasser-Atmens-Maske überlebt. Dann teilten sie sich auf, um die anderen Aufgaben auf der Liste zu erfüllen: Tahu und Kopaka zerstörten im Süden ein paar aktive Vulkane, Pohatu und Onua holten ein Artefakt namens „Das Herz der Visorak“, Gali sah durch das Teleskop am Strand von Mata Nui den Roten Stern an und entdeckte etwas Lebendes darin, und Lewa verschwand, ohne dass jemand wusste, wohin. Nachdem sie alle ihre Aufgaben erfüllt hatte, wurden sie von Botar ins Reich von Daxia gebracht, wo sie sahen, wie der Stab von Arthaka genutzt wird, um das Universum zu reparieren, und dann nach Arthaka. Und in Artakha sprachen die Toa Nuva mit dem Herrscher des Landes, Arthaka selbst, obwohl der sich nicht selbst zeigte. Er gab ihner speziell angepasste, neue Anpassungsrüstungen. Dann teleportiete er sie nach Karda Nui. Als sie ankamen, waren sie in der Luft, aber dank ihren neuen Rüstungen konnten sie fliegen. Sie waren über einer Matoraner-Siedlung, und sie sahen vor sich eine riesige Schlacht im Himmel. Und dann sagte Artakha, sie sollten gehen und ihre Bestimmung erfüllen. Als Mistika/Phantoka Karda Nui thumb|200px|left|Tahu, Gali und Onua in ihren Anpassungsrüstungen thumb|200px|Kopaka, Lewa und Pohatu in ihren Anpassungsrüstungen Die Toa Nuva kamen in Karda Nui an und trafen dort auf die dort lebenden Av-Matoraner und einige Makuta. Als sie von Matoros Tod durch die Rettung von Mata Nui erfuhren, wurde ihnen jedoch klar, dass sich vermutlich auch die Kanohi Ignika im Sumpf befand, und die Toa Nuva beschlossen sich zu trennen. Doch während Tahu, Onua und Gali sich in Richtung Sumpf begaben, umd dort nach der Ignika zu suchen, erschuf sich diese dort gerade einen eigenen, Toa-ähnlichen Körper, und schloss sich in gewisser Weise Kopaka, Pohatu und Lewa an. Diese machten sich dann auf die Suche nach den Schlüsselsteinen, und nachdem sie drei der sechs hatten, folgten sie den anderen drei Toa in den Sumpf. Sumpf der Geheimnisse Eben jene drei anderen Toa begegneten unten im Sumpf drei weiteren Makuta namens Gorast, Krika und Bitil. Nur kanapp schafften es die Toa schon in den ersten stunden im Sumpf, nicht von ihnen getötet oder untertänig gemacht zu werden. Nachdem die Makuta einen größeren Kampf gegen die Toa fast gewonnen hätten, jedoch durch einen anderen Makuta, Chirox, aufgehalten wurden, konnten die Toa jedoch fliehen und trafen bald auf einige Av-Matoraner, die gerade dabei waren, sich zu Bohrok zu verwandeln und dann in die Nester unter Mata Nui transportiert. Die Toa waren sehr erschrocken, aber einer der Av-Matoraner erklärte ihnen, dass das ganz normal für Av-Matoraner ist. Dann wurde auch er zu einem Bohrok und verschwand. Vorher gaben die Matoraner den Toa noch einen der Schlüsselsteine. Bald trafen die Toa wieder auf die Makuta, und kurz darauf auch auf die anderen Toa Nuva; und der Kampf ging weiter. thumb|150px|Toa gegen Makuta Takanuva jedoch, der in Metru Nui zurückgeblieben war, wurde jedoch plötzlich bei einem wachgang von einem Schattenegel angegriffen und konnte nur knapp gerettet. Dann wollte dieser den Toa des Lichts zu den anderen Toa teleportieren, aber aufgrund eines Teleportationsfehlers landete er in einigen alternativen Universen, konnte aber immer noch weiter reisen und kam schließlich zurück in sein eigenes, mitten im Sumpf von Karda Nui. Takanuva tauchte im Sumpf der Geheimnisse auf und traf dort bald auf Gali. Schnell stellten die beiden fest, dass die Körper von beiden sich verändert hatten. Dann sahen sie in der Ferne einen orangenen Punkt auf sich zukommen. Zuerst wollte Takanuva diesen angreifen, doch dann stellte er fest, dass es Pohatu war, dessen Körper sich ebenfalls verändert hatte (Er war u.a. orangefarben). Dann gab es einen Kampf mit einer Horde Rieseninsekten namens Niazesk. Pohatu und Gali schafften es gerade einmal, eines davon zu besiegen, sodass Takanuva sich gezwungen sah, mit all seinen Kräften anzugreifen. Pohatu war entsetzt, dass er über Schattenkräfte verfügte und glaubte nicht mehr, dass er Takanuva war. Dieser konnte jedoch beweisen, wer er war; er liess Gali seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen lesen. Diese beruhigte dann Pohatu und sagte ihm, dass es wirklich Takanuva war. Daraufhin erklärte er diesem, wie die Situation in Karda Nui war. Später kämpfte Takanuva zusammen mit dem Toa Nuva in einem großen Kampf gegen die Makuta, und kurz darauf zeigte Tahu ihm die zusammengesetzten Schlüsselsteine. Gerade als Takanuva die Inschrift las, informierte ein Wesen namens Toa Ignika, das die Maske des Lebens trug, ein Verbündeter der Nuva war und das gerade sprechen gelernt hatte, sie über den "Countdown" der Maske des Lebens. Dann erzählte Takanuva ihnen noch vom Energiesturm, der über Karda Nui hereinbrechen würde, wenn man Mata Nui erweckte, was ja seine Aufgabe vom Orden von Mata Nui gewesen war. Doch schon bald gab es wieder Kampf. Während die Toa mit den Makuta kämpften und ihnen immer wieder auswichen, befolgten die acht Helden Anweisungen, die sie auf einer uralten Steintafel gefunden hatten, um in die riesige metallene Codrex-Kugel zu gelangen. Sie platzierten mehrere Schlüsselsteine über dem Kraftfeld, das gerade lange genug ausfällt, um ihnen Zutritt zu dem langen Eingangstunnel des Codrex zu gewähren. thumb|left|150px|Die Toa mit den Powerfliegern Drinnen fand die Gruppe drei starke Fluggeräte, die ihnen in ihrem Kampf gute Dienste erweisen könnten. Lewa kletterte an Bord des leuchtend roten Axalara T9, und Pohatu bestieg den grünen Rockoh T3. Bevor jedoch jemand den Jetrax T6 besteigen konnte, kaperte Makuta Antroz (der hinter ihnen in das Codrex geschlüpft war) das blaue Gefährt. Das Schiff verband sich sofort mit Antroz und ermöglichte es ihm, durch seine Sensoren zu „sehen“. Beim Abheben verursachte er einen kurzen Zusammenstoß des Flugobjekts mit einem großen Lichtstein, wodurch der Jetrax mit Energie aufgeladen wurde und gelb zu leuchten begann. Lewa und Pohatu nahmen die Verfolgung auf, und Takanuva verliess sie, um bei der Evakuierung sämtlicher Matoraner von Karda Nui zu helfen. Die Riesenhöhle würde nicht mehr sicher sein, wenn die Toa ihre Aufgabe erfüllten und Mata Nui erweckten. Der Codrex hielt noch weitere Wunder bereit. Sechs leere Wiegen zeigten an, wo die Toa-Metallbehälter einst standen. Von Erinnerungen überwältigt, erkannten Tahu, Gali und Onua, dass es sich hierbei um den Ort handelete, von dem sie stammten. Onua wollte aus dem Codrex gehen und seine Freund im Sumpf unterstützen, so ließ er Toa Ignika, Tahu und Gali alleine im Codrex zurück. Gali begann die Zeichen auf dem Schlüsselstein zu lesen und bemerkte, dass die Erweckung Mata Nuis zu lange brauchen würde. Deshalb wollte Tahu Toa Ignika dazu überreden sich zu opfern, doch der Toa des Lebens wurde wütend und versuchte Tahu zu töten. Gali erinnerte ihn daran, dass er wegen Matoro ein Toa wurde, der sich geopfert hatte. Toa Ignika opferte sich daraufhin. Tahu entschuldigte sich bei Gali, denn er wusste schon früher von der Vergangenheit seines Teams. Dann tauchte Onua auf und holte die beiden rechtzeitig aus dem Codrex, bevor die Energiestürme begannen. Dann flogen die Toa nach Metru Nui. Teridax´ Herrschaft Die Toa Nuva kehrten mitten in einem Kampf auf Metru Nui zurück. Die Makuta kämpften gegen Metru Nui. Die Toa benutzten die Powerflieger um die Makuta zurückzuschlagen. Als die Makuta besiegt waren, wurde für die Toa Nuva ein Fest abgehalten, da sie Mata Nui erweckt hatten. In dem Fest kam auf ein mal eine kühle Briese auf und die Sterne formten sich zu der Kraahkan. Auf ein mal ertönte Teridax´ Stimme und er erklärte, dass er Mata Nui in die Kanohi Ignika verbannt hatte und diese aus dem Universum verbannt hatte. Dann tauchte ein Trupp von Rahkshi in Metru Nui auf und verletzte Tahu. Die Toa und Turaga mussten sich dann in die Archive zurückziehen. In den Archiven trafen die Turaga Krahka, welche sich mit den Toa verbündete. Sie zeigte den Toa einen alten Gang zu den Häfen und die Toa segelten nach Stelt, wo sie Trinuma trafen. Er erzählte den Toa, dass Daxia zerstört war. Pohatu und Takanuva gingen dann nach Destral. Pohatu suchte nach Waffen aber Takanuva suchte die Lösung, wie die Makuta Destral teleportieren konnten. Takanuva fand tatsächlich etwas und bat Nuparu ihm dabei zu helfen herauszufinden wie die Maschine funktionierte. Dann teilten sich die Toa auf. Tahu stellte sich ein kleines Team zusammen, aber er wurde von Exo-Toa entführt. Onua rettete Tahu und sein Team und schmiedete einen Plan, wie sie die letzte Quelle Energiegeladener Protodermis auf Daxia zerstören können. Tahu wurde später von der Kanohi Ignika zurück in einen Toa Mata verwandelt. Mitglieder und Ausrüstung Als Toa Mata Als Toa Nuva Nachdem sie zu Toa Nuva wurden, wurden Ihre Maskenkräfte verstärkt, außerdem erhielten sie die Fähigkeit, die Maskenkräfte auf ihre Verbündeten zu übertragen. Sie erhielten auch Stärkere Waffen, die zum Transport verwendet werden konnten. * Tahu bekam zwei Magma-Schwerter, die zu einem Lavabord umgewandelt werden konnten. Er bekam die Stärkere Hau Nuva. * Gali erhielt zwei Aqua-Äxte, die sie an ihre Füße schnallen konnte, um schneller zu schwimmen. Sie erhielt die Stärkere Kaukau Nuva. * Lewa bekam zwei Luft-Katanas, die als Flügel verwendet werden konnten. Er erhielt die stärkere Miru Nuva. * Pohatu erhielt neben seinen Fußzusätzen, zwei Kletterklauen. Er bekam die stärkere Kakama Nuva. * Onua erhielt zwei Erdbrecher. Er bekam die Pakari Nuva. * Kopaka bekam zwei Eisklingen, die als Ski verwendet werden konnten. Er erhielt zudem ein besseres Eisschild, und die stärkere Akaku Nuva. Reale Welt *Die Toa Mata wurden Anfang 2001 veröffentlicht. Fünf der Toa Mata besaßen eine Funktion, durch die ihre Arme bewegt werden konnten, Pohatu besaß diese Funktion bei seinem rechten Fuß. Die Sets 8531 Pohatu, 8532 Onua und 8534 Tahu konnten zu einem Toa Kaita Akamai und die Sets 8533 Gali, 8535 Lewa und 8536 Kopaka zu einem Toa Kaita Wairuha verbaut werden. *Die Toa Nuva wurden Sommer 2002 veröffentlicht. Diese Toa waren den Toa Mata Sets aus dem Vorjahr sehr ähnlich, nur hatten diese neue Versionen der Toa neue Kanohi, neue Rüstungen und Waffen, die auf zwei verschiedene Arten verwendet werden konnten. *Die Toa Nuva Phantoka (Lewa, Kopaka, Pohatu) wurden zusammen mit drei Makuta Anfang 2008 herausgebracht. *Die Toa Nuva Mistika (Tahu, Gali, Onua) wurden zusammen mit drei weiteren Makuta Sommer 2008 herausgebracht. *Sondereditionen von Pohatu und Lewa wurden 2008 bei zwei Powerflieger verkauft. *Tahu wurde 2010 wieder als Toa Mata in einer Star-Version veröffentlicht. Bilder Toa Kopaka.jpg Kopaka Nuva.jpg Onua Nuva.jpg Toa Onua.jpg Pohatu Nuva.jpg Toa Pohatu.jpg Lewa Nuva.jpg Toa Lewa.jpg Toa gali.jpg CGI Gali Nuva.jpg Toa Mata Tahu.jpg Tahu´s Cover.jpg Videos Toa Mata Toa Nuva Quellen *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Toa Nuva Blog *Die Maske des Lichts